Ahzirr Traajijazeri (Oblivion)
Ahzirr Traajijazeri Treść Ahzirr Trajijazaeri Anonim Jest to absurdalna książka. Lecz podobnie, jak we wszystkim, co khajiickie, jak głosi przysłowie, „gzalzi vaberzarita maaszi", czyli „absurd stał się koniecznością". Wiele z tego, co mam do powiedzenia, prawdopodobnie nigdy jeszcze nie zostało napisane, a jeśli tak, to nikt tego nie przeczytał. Cyrodiilianie uważają, że wszystko trzeba zapisywać dla potomnych, ale każdy khajiicki kociak urodzony w Elsweyr zna swoją historię, wysysa ją z mlekiem matki. Dość niedawno jednak nasza walka o odzyskanie ojczyzny z rąk grabieżcy, hrabiego Leyawiin, przyciągnęła współczujące osoby, nawet Cyrodiilian, którzy pragną przyłączyć się do naszej sprawy, ale jak się zdaje, nie rozumieją naszych obyczajów. Nasi wrogowie, naturalnie, też nas nie rozumieją, lecz tego właśnie chcemy, jest to broń w naszym arsenale. Nasi niekhajiiccy przyjaciele powinni jednak wiedzieć, kim jesteśmy, czemu jesteśmy i co robimy. Umysł Khajiita nie został stworzony z myślą o introspekcji. Zwyczajnie robimy, co robimy, i niech daedry porwą cały świat. Zamykanie naszej filozofii w słowach i racjonalizowanie jej jest nam obce i nie gwarantuję, że zrozumiecie nas nawet po przeczytaniu tego. Zrozumcie prostą prawdę - „q'zi no vano thzina ualizz" - „gdy sam sobie zaprzeczam, mówię prawdę". Jesteśmy Renrijra Krin. „Uśmiech najemnika", „śmiech wysiedlonych" i „uśmiechnięte męty" to przyzwoite przekłady tego terminu. To pogardliwe określenie, ale jest zabawne, więc je przyjęliśmy. Mamy gniew w sercach, lecz nie na twarzach. Walczymy o Elsweyr, ale nie sprzymierzamy się z Grzywą, który reprezentuje naszą ziemię. Wierzymy w sprawiedliwość, ale nie postępujemy zgodnie z prawem. „Q'zi no vano thzina ualizz". Nie są to reguły, bo w Ta'agra nie ma słowa na „reguły". Nazwijcie je naszymi „thjizzrini" - „głupimi pomysłami". 1. „Vaba Do'Shurh'do": „Dobrze jest być odważnym" Walczymy przeciw niewyobrażalnej przewadze, przeciw samemu Cesarstwu Tamriel. Nasza sprawa jest najszlachetniejszą ze wszystkich: to obrona domu. Jeśli zawiedziemy, zdradzimy naszą przyszłość i przeszłość. Nasi zmarli to „Ri'sallidad", co można interpretować jako „męczenników" w najprawdziwszym, najlepszym sensie tego nadużywanego słowa. Oddajemy cześć ich poświęceniu i, pod maską uśmiechu, opłakujemy ich głęboko. Nasza odwaga jest najwyraźniejsza w uśmiechu, który składa się na „Krin" w naszej nazwie. Nie znaczy to, że łazimy z głupkowatymi uśmiechami jak pawianowaci Imga z Puszczy Valen. Po prostu bawi nas wszelka przeciwność. Uważamy, że uczciwa, wyrównana walka jest do bólu męcząca. Uśmiechamy się, bo wiemy, że w końcu czeka nas zwycięstwo. I wiemy, że uśmiech doprowadza naszych wrogów do szału. 2. „Vaba Maaszi Lhajiito": „Koniecznym jest uciekać" Walczymy przeciw niewyobrażalnej przewadze, przeciw samemu Cesarstwu Tamriel. Honor to obłęd. Tak, kochaliśmy Renrijra Krin, którzy padli w odważnym boju przeciw siłom Cesarstwa, ale daję słowo, że każdy z tych Ri'sallidad miał drogę ucieczki, z której nie potrafił skorzystać, i umierając stwierdzali „niech to szlag". Gdy wielki Senche-Raht przybywa na stepy Saimisil, odkrywa, że nie jest w stanie polować, nie może spać, bo maleńkie Alfiq wskakują mu na plecy, kąsają go i uciekają, nim zdąży obrócić swe wielkie cielsko ku nim. W końcu, choć może uporczywie mieć nadzieję, że złapie Alfiq, Senche-Raht zawsze odchodzi. Alfiq są naszymi kuzynami i przejęliśmy ich strategię przeciwko wielkiemu tygrysowi Leyawiin. Nie sprzymierzaj się z Renrij, jeśli pragniesz być częścią potężnej armii, maszerującej dumnie naprzód, dla której odwrót to bluźnierstwo. Będziemy śmiać się z twojej samobójczej głupoty, wślizgując się w nadbrzeżne trzciny, i patrzeć na nieuniknioną rzeź. 3. „Fusozay Var Var": „Ciesz się życiem" Życie jest krótkie. Jeśli nie kochaliście się niedawno, błagam, odłóżcie tę książkę i natychmiast się tym zajmijcie. Znajdźcie rozwiązłą pannę lub chutliwego chłopca, lub kilkoro, w jakiejkolwiek kombinacji, której zapragną wasze mądre lędźwie, i pod żadnym pozorem nie udawajcie, że nie jesteście łatwi. Nasza walka z kolosalnymi siłami tyranii może poczekać. Świetnie. Witam z powrotem. My, Renrijra Krin, żyjemy i walczymy razem i wiemy, że Leyawiin i Cesarstwo nie poddadzą się prędko, prawdopodobnie nie za naszego życia. W tym czasie, który mamy, nie chcemy, by nasi najbliżsi towarzysze byli ponurzy, bezbarwni, trzeźwi i dziewiczy. Gdybyśmy chcieli, wstąpilibyśmy do Cesarskich Ostrzy. Nie miejcie nam za złe obleśnych dowcipów, pijackich orgii, księżycowego cukru. To przyjemności, których odmawia nam Leyawiin, więc traktujemy swój dobry humor bardzo poważnie. 4. „Fusozay Var Dar": „Zabijaj bez wahania" Życie jest krótkie. Bardzo krótkie, jak przekonało się wielu, którzy podpadli Renrijra Krin. Nie walczymy czysto. Jeśli wróg stoi do nas przodem, możemy rozważyć nasze szanse, albo uciec, jeśli jego miecz wygląda na zbyt wielki. Jeśli jednak stoi tyłem, osobiście najbardziej lubię powalić go na ziemię, a potem skakać mu po karku, aż usłyszę przyjemne chrupnięcie pękających kości. Oczywiście szczegóły są kwestią waszego osobistego stylu. 5. „Ahzirr Durrarriss": „Dajemy ludowi bez ograniczeń" Nie zapominajmy o naszym celu. Walczymy dla naszych rodzin, Khajiitów przegnanych z bogatych, żyznych brzegów jeziora Makapi i rzeki Malapi, gdzie oni i ich przodkowie mieszkali od niepamiętnych czasów. To nasza bitwa, lecz ich tragedia. Musimy im pokazać, by nie ulegli cudzej retoryce, że walczymy dla nich. Grzywa, cesarz i hrabia mogą wygłaszać mowy, ustanawiać prawa i, nie musząc żyć w ukryciu, tłumaczyć ludziom swoje stanowiska i filozofie, by odwlec nieuniknioną rewolucję. Byty istniejące poza prawem, jak Renrijra Krin, muszą poprzeć słowa czynami. Oznacza to więcej, niż walkę w słusznej sprawie i uśmianie się z naszych ogłupiałych adwersarzy. Oznacza to uwodzenie ludu. Nasza wojna nie jest militarna, lecz polityczna. Jeśli lud wystąpi przeciw tyranom, wycofają się, a my wygramy. Dawajcie tym ludziom, gdy to tylko możliwe, złoto, księżycowy cukier i pomoc naszych silnych ramion, a choć będą się ukrywać, to ich serca będą z nami. 6. „Ahzirr Traajijazeri": „Słusznie odbieramy siłą" Nie zapominajmy o naszym celu. Jesteśmy złodziejami i złoczyńcami, szmuglerami i sabotażystami. Jeśli nie możemy zdobyć gospodarstwa, podpalamy je. Jeśli żołnierze cesarstwa, stacjonujący we wspaniałej starożytnej twierdzy, ukochanej przez naszych przodków, nie ugną się, niszczymy tę budowlę. Jeśli jedynym sposobem uratowania ziemi przed zagarnięciem przed Leyawiina jest uczynienie jej niezdatną do zamieszkania, to niech tak będzie. Chcemy z powrotem dostać nasze domy i życia takimi, jakie były dwadzieścia lat temu, ale jeśli to niemożliwe, to zaakceptujemy prostszy, pragmatyczny cel. Zemstę. Z uśmiechem na ustach. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki